


Let's go hiking

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: John somehow convinces Sherlock to go hiking with him, even though he knows that Sherlock hates hiking.
Relationships: John/Sherlock
Kudos: 3





	Let's go hiking

When John woke up, and saw that it was a beautiful day outside, he decided that he would go for a hike with Sherlock….all he had to do was convince Sherlock to go with him. He gets up and makes Sherlock a cup of tea, maybe a bit of persuasion would help?

He carries the cup back to the bedroom and carefully sits back down on the bed. He runs a hand down Sherlock’s face, waking him.  
“Good morning, my love.”  
“Good morning, darling. Here, I made you some tea.”  
Sherlock sits up and takes the cup from John.  
“You never make me tea…unless you want something.”  
“I actually do. I was wondering if you would like to go for a hike with me today.”  
“You know that I hate hiking, John.”  
“But it’s such a nice day outside, please?”  
Sherlock sighs and takes a sip of his tea.  
“Alright, John. I’ll come with you, but only because I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now, finish your tea and get dressed. We will have breakfast and then head out, okay?”  
Sherlock nods and finishes his tea before getting up.

While Sherlock gets ready, John is busy preparing everything that they will be taking along on the hike. He places everything onto the kitchen table before packing them into the backpacks. He leaves the bags on the table and walks back to the bedroom.  
“Sherlock? Are you nearly done?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Great. I’ll meet you outside.”  
“Alright John.”  
John turns and leaves the bedroom. He grabs the bags and heads downstairs, a little while later, Sherlock comes downstairs.  
“Alright, let’s get this over and done with.”  
“It won’t be as bad as you think.”  
“Right. Let’s go.”  
John nods and, as Sherlock puts on his backpack, leads the way to their hiking spot.

Upon arriving at their destination, Sherlock looks up at the big hill, that John wants to hike up.  
“Are you okay, Sherlock?”  
“You don’t seriously want me to hike up there, do you?”  
“Of course. I used to do it quite a bit with my father when I was younger.”  
“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but you are not as young as you used to be.”  
“I know, but it will do us good. Imagine how good you will feel afterwards.”  
“But John….”  
“No buts, let’s go.”  
And with that, John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him to the base of the hill.  
“Are you sure this is safe, John?”  
“It’s perfectly safe. Look, there’s even people hiking up there right now.”  
Sherlock looks up, and there were several other people, also hiking up the hill.  
“So, are you ready to head up, Sherlock?”  
“As ready as I will ever be.”  
“I’ll be right here, if you need me.”  
John and Sherlock start hiking up the hill.

*20 minutes later*

Sherlock and John had made it halfway up the hill, and Sherlock was struggling to breath, while John was perfectly fine.  
“John, wait up!”  
John stops and looks back, seeing Sherlock struggling to keep up.  
“What’s wrong, Sherlock?”  
“I need a second to breathe.”  
“Alright.”  
John walks back to Sherlock and they both sit down on a nearby rock.  
“This is it!”  
“What is?”  
“This is my life now. I have climbed upon this hill and now I will die upon it!”  
John laughs.  
“Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”  
“I don’t care. I don’t think that I will be able to make it back home. I’m so exhausted, John.”  
“Well, how about we rest here for a while, until you get you can continue?”  
“Alright, John.”  
Sherlock takes a drink bottle from his bag and takes a big drink before resting his head on John’s shoulder.

Once Sherlock had rested for a while, he lifts his head up from John’s shoulder and looks at him.  
“Are you okay now, Sherlock?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Now, all we have to do is go down the hill. Everyone knows that down is easier than up, right?”  
“Right.”  
Sherlock nods and places the, now empty, bottle back in his bag. He places the backpack on his back and stands up from the rock, pulling John up with him. On their way down the hill, they take a few photos to remember their trip.   
“Hey John, you were right. It is easier going downhill.”  
“See, I told you.”  
Sherlock grabs John’s hand as they continue their way down the hill.

As they reach the bottom, Sherlock and John made their way to the coffee shop, to grab a bite to eat.  
“See Sherlock, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”  
“It might not have seemed like it for you, but I thought I would die climbing up the hill.”  
“But you didn’t, and that’s all that matters now.”  
“I suppose.”  
Sherlock and John both order a coffee and a slice of pie. After they have finished, they pay and leave the coffee shop. They make their way up to the apartment and collapse on the couch, where they cuddled while watching a movie.

The End


End file.
